cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Teaches Dying
Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games Unknown Author. When I was a kid, I was a HUGE Mario Bros. fan. My son, Tom, had the same trait. So, when he reached fourth grade, he started learning keyboarding. As he left for the school bus, I thought of this one game I had for my computer when I was a kid: Mario Teaches Typing. I went to the computer and looked for a good deal to buy the game. I saw a few links I didn't trust, but then found a cheap deal, and the description the game was in "great condition". I bought it for $15.00 via rush delivery. The next day, I recieved the package, and surprised Tom with it when he came home. With his happy, excited face, he said, "Thankyoufuckyousuckyoucuckyou!". He opened the case, and frowned. "What's wrong?" I said. He turned the opened case around and showed the disc. It actually contained a pornographic film. The title was: 'Sausage Party IV: Milf Balldrainer'. We shrugged it off and he rushed to my study to play it. I sat down and watched the sports channel for a while, until my wife came home from teaching. I kissed her on the cheek, and she went to fix dinner (Roasted Chicken, my favorite). When she finished, she went to the study to get Tom. "Tom, time for dinner hon- Oh my God! Tom!! What are you doing?!" I bolted from the couch, to the study, to see my wife, holding Tom. But what was behind them, on the wall, was something I've never seen in my life. It was a still image from the porno... but it didn't look like a M.I.L.F. It was a picture of a stereotypical male porn star. No homo, but I found it very erotic. He had a horrendously long cock, with a fang-like shaft and two scribbled circles drawn on the balls. And Tom had came all over the screen. Then suddenly, Tom acted like he just climaxed. He looked at his cum, which was all over his knuckles as well, then at the picture, and then at me. He looked scared, confused. He didn't say anything, but his eyes read, "Dad, is this a gay?" I took the film to the bathroom to jack off to it myself. I could hear Tom quietly sobbing from the Study. When I nutted, I helped Tom clean up his cum, and we sat down to eat. No one said a word. The next day, I just got home from the early shift at the office, when I got a call from Tom's school. The secretary said for me to come to the school principle's office, because Tom was acting "very strange and irrational" today. I got in the car, and drove over there. When I got to the office, the princaple sat Tom and I down, in the seats. "What exactly was Tom doing?" I asked him. "Well..." He hesitated. "He raped another student." I immediately looked at Tom, with disbelief. "And..." he continued, "He drew, these." He slid over a small stack of loose leaf papers. They all had the same thing. It was the picture from last night. This time, it was finished. This time, it was Mia Kalifa. I took Tom home, after the talk with the principle. I sat him down on the couch. "Tom, what is going on?" He didn't respond. After a second or two, he dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a Viagra pill. He lunged his cock at me, with a primal lust in his eyes. But before he could nut on me, I caught his wrist, and made him grab my cock. I yelled "PENIS SUPLEX!" and flipped him with the lone strength of my erection. "TOM!!! You're cock is inferior!!" He then yelled back at me. "I'm bigger than you'll ever be!!!" I stopped right there. Tom looked at me, with the same realization. We both went to the computer. I booted the film up, and the title screen showed. It showed the normal title screen, but was a little more homoerotic. Everyone but M.Balldrainer looked exhausted. They had seamen stains all over them. But M.B looked like a Cum Dumpster. That euphoric smile and piercing nipples. I looked at the picture on the wall, and I knew. This bitch was a THOT. I looked back at the screen. The title sold it. The title read: "Balldrainer: TRANNIE IN DISGUISE". So THATS why I felt slightly gay. The screen cut to black, but instead of getting to the movie, it showed a text box. It read: "I'm tired of being your little toy. Sick of it. This business seemed much better than having my life on the line. Did Tom enjoy the lesson? Good. Now it's time for yours." The screen cut to black again. Tom and I waited. Then for what seemed like forever, the monitor began to shake. And during that, it showed Milf trudging closer to the glass of the screen. I swiftly picked up the monitor and screamed. "Leave my son alone!!!" and with that, I hurled the monitor to the floor, smashing the glass completly. That did it. It was over. I grabbed my son and hugged him tight. He sobbed loudly. I looked back at the monitor, and said... "Good riddance..."